


[AT] Bụi kiếp

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	[AT] Bụi kiếp

【 All Trừng mộng tỉnh xuân chậm chễ 【 một phát xong

Vốn muốn càng chuyện cũ trải qua nhiều năm, thế nhưng cái mở đầu mở không thật là tốt, có chút không biết viết như thế nào rồi, cái này đại khái coi như là chuyện cũ trải qua nhiều năm bệnh kiều bản đi...

Vô cùng vô cùng bệnh, bệnh kiều bệnh, cẩn thận khi đi vào, thật sự cẩn thận khi đi vào! Thấy được không được bình thường mời mau chóng rời khỏi!

Bệnh mỹ nhân Trừng

Có Trạm Trừng, Hi Trừng, quyết Trừng, Dao Trừng, cùng mơ hồ tiểu bối Trừng

A, còn có xem tới được ăn không được Ngụy, phần diễn thật nhiều nhưng mà có chút thảm Tiện Trừng

【 một

Mạc gia trong trang, Ngụy Vô Tiện trốn ở hành lang ở dưới cây cột phía sau, bên cạnh có tôi tớ ra vào, vừa đi vẫn bên cạnh nghị luận, nói là người Giang gia muốn tới rồi.

Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc trước mới bị nhà này cái kia Đại Thiếu Gia cho một cước gạt ngã, đần độn, u mê mà nghĩ lấy mình tại sao lại sống lại thời điểm, Mạc Tử Uyên nghe bên ngoài báo một tiếng Giang gia muốn tới người, liền vội vã rời đi, ngược lại tránh khỏi Ngụy Vô Tiện nhiều hơn nữa chịu lên mấy cước.

Đường đường Di Lăng Lão Tổ trùng sinh, nằm ở đó rách rưới trong phòng đầu trì hoãn trong chốc lát, suy nghĩ là cái nào Giang gia?

Còn có thể có cái nào Giang gia?

Vừa nghĩ tới hắn sư đệ trên tay cái kia Tử Điện, Ngụy Vô Tiện liên tục không ngừng đứng lên, chuẩn bị tìm cái thời cơ lẻn.

Ai ngờ cái này trong trang đầu người tốt giống như đều hướng cửa ra vào tuôn, một bộ nghênh đón khách quý tư thế, Ngụy Vô Tiện nhất thời tìm không cho phép phương hướng, cái này đã đến cửa ra vào, người đến người đi mà không có chỗ đi, đành phải trước trốn trên trong chốc lát, ngóng trông tới cũng đừng là Giang Trừng bản thân.

Hãy nhìn cái này Mạc gia người tư thế, nếu không phải Giang Trừng cái này tông chủ, phải dùng tới lớn như vậy phô trương?

Xa xa một cổ xe ngựa lái tới, hai con tuấn mã ngang nhau dẫn dắt xe ngựa, ở ngoài thùng xe trên vách đá dùng Giang gia hoa văn trang điểm, trần xe tứ giác Thượng Hải rơi xuống lấy lục lạc chuông, theo xe ngựa bí mật đi không ngừng rung động.

Ngụy Vô Tiện xa xa đánh giá, nhìn xe này ngựa hào hoa xa xỉ đấy, trong nội tâm càng phát ra bồn chồn, biết rõ đến nhiều người nửa chính là Giang Trừng vị tông chủ này rồi, thế nhưng là một mặt lại nhịn không được nói thầm, Giang Trừng xuất hành không ngự kiếm? Như thế nào vẫn ngồi lên xe ngựa?

Xe ngựa tại Mạc gia trước trang đầu dừng lại, trước xốc rèm đi ra chính là người thiếu niên, mi tâm màu đỏ sa, Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng, là Kim gia người.

Thiếu niên kia thấy cửa ra vào tụ nhiều người, vốn là sách một tiếng, có chút chịu không nổi bộ dạng,

"Ta cùng cậu chẳng qua là đi ngang qua, mượn địa phương qua đêm mà thôi, các ngươi như vậy tư thế là có ý gì?"

Là Kim Lăng!

Ngụy Vô Tiện nghe ra thiếu niên này thân phận, nhịn không được đánh giá hắn, muốn nhìn được Kim Lăng trên mặt có phải hay không nên có chút sư tỷ bộ dạng, có thể càng xem càng cảm thấy đứa nhỏ này rõ ràng cực kỳ giống Giang Trừng, nói liên tục lời nói ngữ khí cũng giống như rồi.

Hắn có chút tiếc nuối vò đầu, than thở đánh giá chung quanh lấy, nhìn có thể hay không thừa dịp tất cả mọi người chú ý cửa ra vào nhanh chóng lẻn, hắn cũng không muốn bị Giang Trừng phát hiện.

"Kim Lăng."

Trong xe người đã mở miệng, Kim Lăng nhếch miệng, dừng lại câu chuyện, cúi người đi vung lên màn cửa.

Rèm vén lên, trước vươn một tay, cầm thiếu niên dùng để nâng tay của hắn.

Cái tay kia khớp xương hết sức nhỏ, ngón tay thon dài, màu da nhưng là xanh trắng, đầu ngón tay màu sắc cũng cực nhạt, nắm thiếu niên kia tay, lại càng phát ra nổi bật lên sứ trắng bình thường tinh xảo lại yếu ớt.

Đó là Giang Trừng, cũng không phải Ngụy Vô Tiện bái kiến đấy, thậm chí cũng không phải hắn tưởng tượng bộ dạng.

Giang Trừng rất gầy, làm như yếu không thắng quần áo, lại không thể không cái này tại không tính quá lạnh trong cuộc sống mặc áo lông trắng, đầy cái cằm dấu tại lông xù cổ áo phía sau.

Hắn nhìn qua là bệnh lâu người, nhìn liền có vài phần suy yếu, bệnh này ý lại để cho hắn nguyên bản lợi hại tuấn mỹ dung mạo thêm thêm vài phần làm cho người ta đau lòng dễ dàng vỡ cảm giác, đợi hắn không cẩn thận chịu gió, ho đến nóng nảy, cánh môi phảng phất bỗng nhiên điểm son phấn nhiễm lên chút ít đỏ tươi, giữa lông mày cau lại, chính là một đoạn say lòng người phong lưu.

Ngụy Vô Tiện dưới chân dường như mọc rể, Giang Trừng bị bệnh? Làm sao sẽ bệnh hay sao? Lại bị bệnh bao lâu? Có thể làm cho hắn như vậy gầy lại như vậy suy yếu?

Giang Trừng bị Kim Lăng đỡ xuống xe ngựa, che môi từ nào đó cháu ngoại trai ứng phó rồi đám kia xu nịnh thúc ngựa Mạc gia người, một đạo tiến vào thôn trang.

"Giang tông chủ!"

Là đám kia tại hậu viện bố trí Lam gia thiếu niên, Ngụy Vô Tiện một hồi đau răng, hận không thể lại co lại đến tiểu chút ít, chính là bởi vì lấy bọn này Lam gia nhân ở phía sau hắn mới không dám hướng sau cửa đi đấy.

Đi ở phía trước chính là Lam Tư Truy cùng Lam Cảnh Nghi, đến Giang Trừng trước mặt được rồi lễ, hai người lộ vẻ cùng Giang Trừng rất là quen thuộc, lại đáp lời hỏi Giang tông chủ như thế nào ở chỗ này.

"Đi ngang qua mà thôi, mượn ở một đêm, hai người các ngươi có việc trong người?"

Hai người đuổi kịp Giang Trừng, hồi đáp Mạc gia trang có tà túy qua lại, hai người mang người đến trừ tà túy, đem tiền căn hậu quả cùng bọn họ làm bố trí nói tất cả cái rõ ràng.

Ngụy Vô Tiện trong lòng nghi hoặc càng lớn, hai cái này Lam gia tiểu bối đối đãi Giang Trừng, như thế nào như là đối đãi nhà mình trưởng bối bình thường? Thái độ thân cận không nói, nói rõ sự tình cũng không rõ chi tiết đấy.

Giang Trừng cũng thế, lại hỏi hai người thiếu niên một ít chi tiết, thái độ rất là bình thường, dường như một mực liền là như thế này cùng Lam gia tiểu bối chung đụng.

"Các ngươi làm được Không sai chẳng qua là cái này ác quỷ ngươi đám mà nói ít nhiều có chút phiền toái, Lam Trạm tại phụ cận đi, gọi hắn tới đây."

Giang Trừng nói được đương nhiên, Ngụy Vô Tiện suýt nữa một cái té ngã từ cây cột phía sau té ra, cùng tiểu bối nói chuyện tùy ý cũng thì thôi, sao nói lên Lam Vong Cơ đều là như thế này tùy ý lại rất quen hay sao? Bọn hắn vậy mà như vậy quen thuộc sao?

"Nếu là Hàm Quang Quân biết rõ Giang tông chủ lúc này, đích thị là gặp thật cao hứng."

Lam Cảnh Nghi cười toe toét đấy, lắm mồm nói một câu, Giang Trừng chọn lấy dưới lông mày, liếc nhìn hắn một cái, thần tình có chút giống như cười mà không phải cười, cũng không nói cái gì, Lam Tư Truy rồi hướng lấy Giang Trừng thi lễ một cái, lôi kéo Lam Cảnh Nghi cho Hàm Quang Quân đưa tin đi.

Cái kia hai cái hài tử đi xa, Giang Trừng giơ tay lên, như là tùy ý sờ lên trên tay đeo Giới Chỉ, lập tức rồi lại mãnh liệt hất lên cây roi, hướng phía Ngụy Vô Tiện rút đi qua.

Cái kia cây roi dắt thế sét đánh lôi đình, sợ tới mức Ngụy Vô Tiện da đầu đều nổ, cũng không kịp may mắn Giang Trừng bệnh tựa hồ không có có ảnh hưởng đến tu vi của hắn, ngay tại chỗ lăn một vòng mà né tránh, cuống họng xé ra liền gào khan đứng lên:

"Cứu mạng a! Giang tông chủ mưu tiền tài sát hại tính mệnh á!"

Giang Trừng rút một roi người bị Ngụy Vô Tiện tránh khỏi, đem Tử Điện xách trong tay, nghe thấy lời này lập tức nở nụ cười, hắn đây là bị chọc cười rồi, trong mắt đều là hứng thú mà nhìn lăn một thân màu xám tro Ngụy Vô Tiện.

"A? Bổn tông chủ cũng không phải biết rõ, ngươi có cái gì đáng giá mưu tiền tài sát hại tính mệnh đấy, Mạc Huyền Vũ?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện thầm kêu một tiếng nguy rồi, sao Giang Trừng vẫn nhận thức cái này hiến xá thằng xui xẻo? Giương mắt còn phải lại nói hưu nói vượn ý định che giấu một phen, nhìn qua Giang Trừng khuôn mặt tươi cười sửng sốt thần.

Hắn không thể không trông thấy sang sông Trừng nét mặt tươi cười, hắn đã từng không chỉ một lần xem qua Giang Trừng thiếu niên lúc đều không có hơi mù dáng tươi cười, xem qua cái này song tinh con mắt túy hiếm vỡ tinh, hòa hợp tràn đầy hoa ánh sáng bộ dáng, về sau Giang Trừng trên mặt hơn nhiều hơi mù cùng ủ dột, Ngụy Vô Tiện lại thấy qua hắn rất nhiều cười lạnh cùng cười nhạo.

Mà giờ khắc này, Giang Trừng cười, hắn có chút hăng hái mà nhìn trước mắt "Mạc Huyền Vũ", ánh mắt kia chăm chú chút ít liền như là tình ý, xa cách chút ít hoặc như là đánh giá, môi mỏng mấp máy, câu dẫn ra khóe môi, dĩ nhiên dung nhập thực chất bên trong mị ý như ẩn như hiện, người xem tâm kinh động phách mà không dời được mắt.

Ngụy Vô Tiện cứng họng mà sửng sốt, phục hồi tinh thần lại lại ý thức được bản thân miệng đắng lưỡi khô mà nhịn không được nuốt, rõ ràng không mặt mũi không có da cả đời người bị hắn sư đệ nụ cười này liền dẫn tới đỏ lên bên tai.

"Mạc Huyền Vũ? Ngươi như thế nào chạy ở đây đã đến?"

Kim Lăng đi đầu đi bố trí Mạc gia cho Giang Trừng chuẩn bị phòng trọ, vòng trở lại tìm cậu, liền chứng kiến cái kia vẻ mặt tràn đầy bôi lên mà bừa bãi lộn xộn người ngồi ở Giang Trừng trước người cách đó không xa trên mặt đất đần độn đấy, bất quá Mạc Huyền Vũ tại Kim gia thời điểm cũng có chút thoạt nhìn điên điên khùng khùng đấy, còn rất tốt nhận thức.

Ngụy Vô Tiện trở về thần, tự giác mất mặt mà lau đem mặt, đến mức này hắn cũng chỉ tốt tiếp tục giả vờ hồ đồ rồi, cười đùa tí tửng giả ngây giả dại,

"Nhị vị là nhận lầm người đi? Chậc chậc chậc vị này Giang tông chủ thật lớn tính khí, thấy người liền rút có thể quá dữ tợn."

Nói xong cố ý giả trang ra một bộ bị ủy khuất bộ dạng lên án đứng lên.

Kim Lăng đi đến Giang Trừng trước người, Giang Trừng đem Tử Điện thu trở về, đi phía trước một phục, cánh tay đắp Kim Lăng vai, nửa nằm ở cháu ngoại trai đầu vai, động tác này hiển nhiên không phải là đệ nhất hồi rồi, Kim Lăng chẳng qua là đứng thẳng người lại để cho Giang Trừng dễ dàng hơn chút ít.

Giang Trừng vẫn đánh giá Ngụy Vô Tiện, thuận tay nhéo nhéo Kim Lăng gương mặt, nói có chút trào phúng cùng giễu cợt,

"Kim Lăng, ngươi cái này thúc thúc không nhận ngươi thì sao?"

Thiếu niên suýt nữa khí lệch ra cái mũi,

"Hắn tính ta người nhà người thúc thúc! Ta tiểu thúc thúc tại Kim Lân Đài đâu!"

Giang Trừng cố ý cầm lời nói trêu chọc cháu ngoại trai, thấy tiểu cháu ngoại trai quả nhiên tức giận đấy, cười sờ lên Kim Lăng tóc, nằm ở hắn đầu vai nhẹ giọng mà cười.

Cậu sanh lưỡng cứ như vậy không coi ai ra gì nói lời nói, Ngụy Vô Tiện dù thế nào cố ý giả bộ khang cũng không ai phản ứng.

Kim Lăng đi lòng vòng ánh mắt, suy nghĩ cậu tâm tình không tệ, mở miệng nói:

"Cậu, ta tiểu thúc thúc thực cùng gia hỏa này không có gì, cậu ly biệt sinh tiểu thúc thúc tức giận nha."

Vừa dứt lời đã bị hắn cậu xoa nhẹ đem đầu, Giang Trừng đứng thẳng người, hừ một tiếng,

"Kim Quang Dao cho ngươi chỗ tốt gì rồi, như vậy giúp hắn nói chuyện?"

Cái này Mạc Huyền Vũ cùng Kim Quang Dao có dính dấp? Ngụy Vô Tiện quả thực đầu váng mắt hoa, thế nhưng là Giang Trừng cùng Kim Quang Dao lại có quan hệ gì? Giang Trừng hoàn sinh Kim Quang Dao khí?

Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc này hoàn toàn nghĩ không ra hắn không có ở đây mười trong ba năm đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra, bất quá Giang Trừng nếu như cùng Kim Lăng trò chuyện lên, lúc này không trượt, còn đợi khi nào?

Nhưng hắn hôm nay chạy trốn nghiệp lớn đã định trước không như ý, vừa trộm đạo đứng lên, Hàm Quang Quân ngự kiếm mà đến, rơi xuống đất chính là một đạo kiếm quang hướng phía Ngụy Vô Tiện đã đến, linh kiếm trực tiếp đem Ngụy Vô Tiện vạt áo bám trên mặt đất.

Lại là một cái vừa thấy mặt liền động thủ, Ngụy Vô Tiện cảm giác mình đây là so với kiếp trước vẫn nhận người hận hay sao? Cắn răng muốn đi kéo bản thân vạt áo, Kim Lăng ở một bên nhìn có chút hả hê mà nói cho hắn biết:

"Nghĩ gì thế? Thực cho là chúng ta không phát hiện ngươi muốn chạy a, lộn xộn nữa coi chừng cắt ngang chân của ngươi a."

Tị Trần hàn quang từng trận đấy, Lam Vong Cơ ánh mắt cực lạnh nhạt mà đảo qua Ngụy Vô Tiện, không đành lòng nhìn thẳng mà không muốn nhìn nhiều, đi cầm Giang Trừng tay, nhéo lông mày nói:

"Lại hồ đồ."

"Ta cũng không có."

Giang Trừng từ nào đó Hàm Quang Quân đem hai cái tay của mình đều bắt đi trong lòng bàn tay ấm lấy, nhìn chằm chằm vào đem Ngụy Vô Tiện dính tại này nhi Tị Trần kiếm như có điều suy nghĩ.

"Ngươi biết hắn ở chỗ này?"

Tuy là cái hỏi lại câu, Giang Trừng đoán ngữ khí ngược lại là chắc chắc, nếu không có vốn là biết rõ Mạc Huyền Vũ lúc này, Lam Trạm cũng sẽ không thoáng qua một cái đến liền động thủ, hắn lại nghĩ sơ muốn,

"Mấy người các ngươi lại sau lưng ta thương lượng?"

Lam Trạm dò xét Giang Trừng thần sắc, không gặp hắn không vui, thò tay đem Giang Trừng ôm vào lòng trong, nhìn về phía "Mạc Huyền Vũ" ánh mắt thập phần chán ghét,

"Hắn nhiều lần đối với ngươi nói năng lỗ mãng, đã sớm không nên ở lại Kim Lân Đài."

Ngụy Vô Tiện đã phải cố hết sức duy trì ánh mắt của mình, mới không còn lộ ra nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối biểu lộ, Lam Trạm cùng Giang Trừng không coi ai ra gì thân mật động tác, tuy rằng hắn đã không nghĩ ra hai người bọn họ làm sao sẽ đã thành... Đã thành như vậy quan hệ, cũng nghĩ không thông cái kia bảo thủ Lam gia gặp đồng ý Lam Vong Cơ đã thành đoạn tụ, hai người vẫn không thấy chút nào giấu giếm, nhưng ít ra có thể giải thích lúc trước Lam gia tiểu bối đối với Giang Trừng thái độ.

Có thể Ngụy Vô Tiện mơ hồ cảm thấy giống như không chỉ như thế, Giang Trừng nói "Mấy người các ngươi" là chỉ người nào? Cái này Mạc Huyền Vũ đến cùng như thế nào trêu chọc bọn hắn, bị đuổi ra Kim Lân Đài lại là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Càng trọng yếu chính là, hắn còn có thể chạy sao?

"Thật sao."

Giang Trừng đem mặt chôn ở Lam Trạm đầu vai, không mặn không lạt nói một câu, Lam Trạm vuốt ve hắn khoác trên vai tại sau lưng tóc dài.

"Chớ để ý rồi, chúng ta vào nhà."

Giang Trừng lại đem mặt lại chuyển hướng Ngụy Vô Tiện phương hướng, hé mắt,

"Ta không."

Hắn chọc chọc Lam Trạm bả vai,

"Đem hắn mang đến Vân Thâm đi."

Lam Trạm thần sắc mãnh liệt chìm xuống, thò tay chế trụ trong ngực người eo, lại nghe Giang Trừng dán ở bên tai mình nhẹ giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ,

"Ta muốn đi Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử ở một hồi, Hàm Quang Quân, không vui sao?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện cả kinh, Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử cái kia mấy nghìn đầu gia quy dường như tại đỉnh đầu hắn trên hung hăng chùy xuống dưới, cũng không cố trên đối với Giang Trừng hôm nay bộ dáng nghi ngờ, há mồm sẽ phải kháng nghị, rồi lại như thế nào cũng chia không mở miệng môi, bị rơi xuống cấm ngôn chú.

Lam Trạm xoay người đem Giang Trừng ôm lấy, trực tiếp đem người mang đi, Kim Lăng tựa hồ vốn định vỗ vỗ Ngụy Vô Tiện bả vai, lại có điểm chịu không nổi, ôm tay không thể không biết đồng tình,

"Ai bảo ngươi miệng lão không sạch sẽ đấy, đáng đời."

【 nhị

Ngụy Vô Tiện bị khóa ở kho củi trong đóng cả đêm, bên ngoài có chửa mặc Giang thị đồng phục đệ tử trông coi, hắn cân nhắc trong chốc lát, cảm thấy tối nay là chạy không thoát, không bằng trên đường lại tìm cơ hội gặp, nguyên lành ngủ một giấc, sáng sớm ngày thứ hai bị bánh bao thịt mùi thơm cho tỉnh lại.

Một người mặc Giang thị đồng phục đệ tử cho hắn lấy ra hai cái bánh bao thịt, nhập lại một chén gạo trắng cháo cùng một cái đĩa người điểm tâm, Ngụy Vô Tiện bụng sớm đói bụng cái xuyên qua, hận không thể đối với cái này tiểu đệ tử thiên ân vạn tạ đấy, trên mặt cười còn không có giật ra đâu rồi, lại nghe đệ tử này đạo đã ăn xong theo hắn đi gặp Giang Trừng.

Ngụy Vô Tiện cảm thấy bữa tiệc này quả thực cùng chặt đầu cơm tựa như, có thể nên ăn xong là muốn ăn, đã ăn xong vốn định bới ra lấy khuông cửa nói không đi đấy, đệ tử kia thập phần kịp thời mà nhắc nhở hắn, nếu là hắn không đi, Giang Trừng cũng có thể đến.

Ngụy Vô Tiện cam chịu số phận rồi, ủ rũ mà đi gặp Giang Trừng, trên đường đi không phát hiện Lam gia đám kia thiếu niên, tâm tư lại còn sống chút ít, quanh co lòng vòng mà nghe ngóng, đệ tử kia căn bản không có giấu giếm, đạo là Hàm Quang Quân mang theo Lam gia đệ tử cùng tiểu thiếu gia dạ săn đi.

Đã đến Giang Trừng chỗ trong tiểu viện, cái khác Giang gia đệ tử chính ôm một trận cầm từ trong nhà đi ra ngoài, phòng cửa không khóa lên, bên trong truyền đến Giang Trừng thanh âm,

"Trực tiếp đập phá, làm như ta cái gì hương thối đồ vật đều thu sao?"

Cái này tính khí, nghe còn là Ngụy Vô Tiện quen thuộc cái kia Giang Trừng, có thể vào phòng, hắn nhìn thấy còn là cái kia ốm yếu Giang Trừng.

Giang Trừng hôm nay thoạt nhìn cũng không tính là ốm yếu, cái kia vài phần bệnh khí vẫn còn, sắc mặt so với hôm qua nhìn xem hồng nhuận phơn phớt chút ít, tựa hồ vừa đứng dậy không lâu, thần sắc có một chút buồn ngủ lười biếng, hắn hôm nay choàng kiện mặt đen áo khoác, sâu màu vật liệu may mặc lộ ra hắn càng phát ra gầy.

Giang Trừng đang ngồi ở bàn cờ trước, sợi nơi tay, nói thẳng:

"Tới đây ngồi."

Ngụy Vô Tiện dưới chân vừa thối lui, lĩnh hắn vào Giang gia đệ tử đóng cửa lại rồi, hắn đành phải đi bàn cờ bên kia ngồi xuống.

Ngụy Vô Tiện có chút hoảng hốt mà nhìn đối diện Giang Trừng, bọn hắn khi đó, cũng xuống chơi cờ đấy.

Giang Trừng là làm gì chắc đó đường đi, Ngụy Vô Tiện tức thì chuyên yêu cân nhắc chút ít kỳ chiêu quái chiêu, liền ưa thích xuất kỳ bất ý mà thủ thắng, một đoạn thời gian rất dài trong, hắn dù sao vẫn là có thể thắng Giang Trừng, Giang thúc thúc cũng dù sao vẫn là khoa trương hắn thiên tư thông minh, vượt xa người bên ngoài.

Về sau hắn ngán, không kiên nhẫn cái này cọ sát người công việc rồi, mỗi lần dưới không hết một bàn liền muốn đi làm sự tình khác, có một lần hắn đi chơi một vòng đem về, trông thấy Giang Trừng không có thu lại bàn cờ, cái kia cục chơi cờ bị Giang Trừng một người dưới đã xong.

Trắng người như cũ là Giang Trừng cuộc cờ của mình đường, Hắc Tử nhưng là con đường của hắn mấy, hắn trong lòng tự hỏi, làm không được so với bàn cờ trên Hắc Tử dưới đến rất tốt.

Không biết lúc nào, Giang Trừng nhìn thấu cuộc cờ của hắn đường, thậm chí so với hắn tinh ranh hơn thông.

"Ta nên gọi ngươi Mạc Huyền Vũ, còn là cái gì khác tên?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện mãnh liệt hoàn hồn, phía sau lưng lại là một thân mồ hôi lạnh, cảm giác mình cái này vừa mới tại đây vỏ bọc trong an cư ba hồn bảy vía hai ngày này đều bị dọa đi một nửa.

Hắn ngồi đến xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo đấy, dao động a sáng ngời một bộ không an phận bộ dạng, nhìn xem liền làm cho người ta phiền.

"Giang tông chủ đây là nói cái gì, người không phải là hôm qua vóc liền kêu ta Mạc Huyền Vũ sao? Quý nhân hay quên sự tình, cũng không trở thành nhanh như vậy liền quên ta Danh Nhi đi?"

Giang Trừng cũng không giương mắt nhìn hắn cái này thảo nhân ghét làm vẻ ta đây, vẫn còn vuốt ve trong lòng bàn tay quân cờ,

"Không phải là ngươi nói ta nhận lầm người?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc này mới nhớ tới là có một câu như vậy, hắn vốn là chột dạ, gần như vậy đến trước mặt đối với chính mình hôm nay sau cùng không muốn gặp, càng là tâm hoảng ý loạn mà bù không hơn rồi.

"Còn không nói thật không? Bảo ngươi cô hồn dã quỷ, hoặc là đoạt xá ác quỷ cũng quá bất tiện chút ít."

Giang Trừng tái mở miệng, cả kinh Ngụy Vô Tiện lập tức trả lời lại một cách mỉa mai,

"Giang tông chủ đây không phải ô người trong sạch không! Ta hảo hảo một người, sao có thể nói ta là quỷ đâu!"

"Ngươi tỉnh lại liền nghĩ chạy, cũng không nhìn một chút trong phòng lưu lại vật gì không?"

Nhìn xem Giang Trừng nhét vào bàn cờ trên mấy cái giấy đoàn, Ngụy Vô Tiện nhớ mang máng đây là Mạc Huyền Vũ trong phòng đầu đồ vật, có thể hắn chạy trốn quá mau, chưa kịp nhìn, chẳng lẽ phía trên đã viết cái gì?

"Cái gì phòng, cái gì? Giang tông chủ thế nhưng là đường đường nhất tông đứng đầu, không phải là muốn khi dễ ta một cái tay trói gà không chặt tiểu dân chúng đi!"

Ngụy Vô Tiện sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nói qua, tính toán phải nghĩ biện pháp thoát thân. Hắn còn không có đứng lên, Giang Trừng trước duỗi tay nắm lấy cổ tay của hắn triệt lên tay áo, nhìn xem trên tay hắn vết thương, cười đến trào phúng,

"Không biết cho ngươi hiến xá chính là người nào, vì cái gì, đều muốn người nào tính mạng liền chạy, ngươi cũng không sợ hồn phi phách tán sao?"

Trên tay đạo kia sẽ không khép lại vết sẹo, có nghĩa là Mạc Huyền Vũ một cái nguyện vọng, như không hoàn thành, hắn sớm muộn gặp lại lần nữa không còn tính mạng.

Ngụy Vô Tiện đột nhiên cầm ngược ở Giang Trừng tay, đồng dạng vung lên Giang Trừng tay áo, lúc trước chỉ có thể mơ hồ trông thấy dấu vết bộc lộ ra, là một cái dấu răng, cùng với khác đã đã thành màu đỏ thẫm dấu vết cùng một chỗ bám vào Giang Trừng mảnh trắng cổ tay lên, cái này dấu răng tựa hồ lưu lại không lâu, có lẽ chính là tối hôm qua lưu lại đấy.

"Ngươi cùng Hàm Quang Quân..."

Ngụy Vô Tiện nhịn không được cắn răng, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy khát khô vô cùng, hắn vốn là muốn không xuất ra Lam Vong Cơ như thế nào cùng Giang Trừng dây dưa, có thể nhìn Giang Trừng trên cổ tay dấu vết, hắn dường như có thể trông thấy cái kia lần quấn quýt si mê, lửa nóng mà đốt đến tâm hắn cửa rơi một đoàn lửa, không phải là ấm đấy, mà là cháy sạch hắn trừng mắt đều nứt đến đau.

Giang Trừng nở nụ cười thanh âm, không nhanh không chậm mà thu tay về, tay áo lại trượt rơi xuống suy sụp, đem tối hôm qua dấu vết che giấu.

Có thể vừa không có ẩn núp đến triệt để, hắn đánh cờ thời điểm, châm trà thời điểm, dù là chẳng qua là giơ tay lên, ống tay áo liền sẽ lộ ra một chút như ẩn như hiện dấu vết, khiến cho người muốn đi nhìn rõ.

"Cùng hắn quan tâm ta, ngươi không phải là càng có lẽ quan tâm Mạc Huyền Vũ hận nhất người là ai chăng? Bất quá, kỳ thật ngược lại cũng giống như vậy đấy."

Ngụy Vô Tiện mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, kinh ngạc địa mục ánh sáng chống lại Giang Trừng khí định thần nhàn mặt.

Giang Trừng giật giật bản thân đầu vai áo khoác, Ngụy Vô Tiện đột nhiên nhìn thấy Giang Trừng cổ áo cũng đồng dạng "Ẩn núp" lấy chút ít dấu vết, mà Giang Trừng đối với ánh mắt của hắn nhìn như không thấy, chẳng qua là bình tĩnh thậm chí nhàn nhã nói:

"Mạc Huyền Vũ hận nhất người là ta, hắn đều muốn ngươi, giết ta."

Không đều Ngụy Vô Tiện phản ứng, cũng không đợi hắn cãi lại, Giang Trừng dường như chính là gọi hắn đến nói cho hắn biết một kiện sự này mà thôi.

"Ngươi có thể rời đi, các loại Lam Trạm đem về, cùng đi Vân Thâm."

Ngụy Vô Tiện đứng người lên, một bước ngắn một bước dài đi ra ngoài, hắn đẩy cửa, cửa két.. Một tiếng mà mở, hắn nghe thấy Giang Trừng tại phía sau hắn hỏi câu:

"Đúng rồi, ngươi sợ chó sao?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện bản năng khẽ run rẩy, lại càng sợ Giang Trừng đoán được thân phận của hắn, coi như không nghe thấy vội vàng chạy.

Hắn chẳng có mục đích mà đi lấy, đi tới đi tới ngồi xổm xuống thân, cầm cổ tay của mình, gắt gao nắm.

Hắn biết rõ đấy, biết rõ Mạc Huyền Vũ muốn hắn giết một người.

Hắn khi...tỉnh lại, cái kia gian phòng ốc trên tường, dùng máu tươi tràn ngập Giang Trừng tên, tại dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ dường như từng đạo máu tươi đầm đìa miệng vết thương, tràn đầy hận ý nguyền rủa.

Hắn không dám nhìn, hắn không nỡ bỏ nhìn, hắn biến mất những cái kia chữ bằng máu, dù cho biết mình trên tay có một đạo vết thương, hắn cũng coi như không biết.

Mạc Huyền Vũ muốn bị hắn giết Giang Trừng, hắn sao có thể?

【 ba

Bọn hắn đã đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, Ngụy Vô Tiện trên đường không có chạy trốn, Hàm Quang Quân cùng Giang Trừng đồng hành, hắn không có cơ hội gì chạy.

Có lẽ, cũng không muốn chạy, hắn có chút đần độn, lại có chút ít mê mang.

Giang Trừng biết rất rõ ràng Mạc Huyền Vũ hiến xá ác quỷ liền vì giết hắn, có thể từ ngày đó đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện nói cái kia một phen lời nói sau đó liền không quan tâm rồi, Ngụy Vô Tiện thấp thỏm vài ngày, bị Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử đau khổ rau quả người cho giày vò đến lại muốn chạy rồi.

Kết quả ra phòng trọ dạo qua một vòng, Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử thủ vệ so với năm đó không biết mạnh gấp bao nhiêu lần, rõ ràng không ai trông coi hắn, hắn như trước ra không được.

Hắn mò mẫm đi bộ thời điểm gặp Lam Tư Truy, Ngụy Vô Tiện đối với cái này Lam gia hài tử có hảo cảm hơn, không có né tránh hắn.

Lam Tư Truy còn là khách khí mà gọi hắn lớn lao công tử, nhìn nhìn hắn lung tung đi phương hướng,

"Lớn lao công tử là muốn đi tìm Hàm Quang Quân sao? Xa hơn trước là Tĩnh Thất rồi."

Ngụy Vô Tiện vẻ sợ hãi cả kinh, hắn thật sự là mò mẫm đi. Qua nhiều năm như vậy, hắn liền cái nào cái địa phương leo tường thuận tiện đều đã quên, ở đâu nhớ kỹ cái kia tiểu cứng nhắc ở chỗ nào.

Thế nhưng là Tĩnh Thất, hắn lại nghĩ tới Giang Trừng trên người dấu vết, giờ ngọ chịu khổ rau quả người coi như lại sôi trào, cái lưỡi phía dưới đau khổ đến độ cảm thấy có thể muốn chết.

Hắn không nói chuyện, Lam Tư Truy săn sóc mà bổ sung:

"Lớn lao công tử nếu là tìm Giang tông chủ mà nói, hôm nay muốn đi Hàn Thất, Trạch Vu Quân đã trở về."

Lam Tư Truy nói từng cái chữ Ngụy Vô Tiện đều nghe hiểu rồi, có thể tổ hợp cùng một chỗ hắn liền nghe không hiểu rồi.

Giang Trừng sẽ ở Tĩnh Thất là vì Lam Vong Cơ, vậy hắn tại sao phải tại Hàn Thất? Vì cái gì Lam Hi Thần đã trở về, hắn sẽ đi Hàn Thất?

Đợi đến lúc Ngụy Vô Tiện bất tri bất giác mà đứng ở Hàn Thất cửa ra vào, hắn vẫn như cũ nghĩ mãi mà không rõ.

Có người mời hắn đi vào, hắn liền đi vào.

Giang Trừng hoàn toàn chính xác ở chỗ này.

Hắn nằm ở trên giường, không bằng trước mấy lần Ngụy Vô Tiện trông thấy là ăn mặc nhiều, hắn chỉ mặc ngủ quần áo, tựa ở đầu giường, sau lưng để đó gối mềm làm cho hắn thoải mái dựa.

Vài ngày chưa từng thấy đến, Ngụy Vô Tiện cảm thấy Giang Trừng dường như vừa gầy chút ít, cái cằm của hắn lúc đầu chính là như vậy nhọn đấy sao? Còn là da của hắn vốn chính là như vậy trắng bệch, đầu vai của hắn vốn chính là như vậy đơn bạc, vốn chính là như vậy, đầu bướng bỉnh lấy, chống đỡ, nâng cao cái này một thân ngông nghênh đấy sao?

"Đau khổ."

Lam Hi Thần đã ở, hắn ngồi ở bên giường, trong tay bưng chén thuốc, cho ăn Giang Trừng uống thuốc, chẳng qua là thìa giơ lên lại buông đi, Giang Trừng đau khổ đến nhíu mày, hắn liền đau lòng đến nhíu mày, cuối cùng Giang Trừng cầm bát đi ngước cổ uống, Lam Hi Thần liền tranh thủ thời gian cho ăn hắn một cái mứt hoa quả.

Chén thuốc ấm áp, Giang Trừng môi lộ ra đặc biệt đến màu đỏ, hắn dùng đôi môi ngậm lấy mứt hoa quả, từng điểm từng điểm cắn vào trong miệng, các loại toàn bộ ngậm vào trong miệng rồi, liền lộ ra cái thỏa mãn cười, híp mắt đấy, như là bị vị ngọt nhi mê hoặc hài tử.

Lam Hi Thần vì hắn lau đi khóe miệng, ôn nhuận trên mặt hoàn toàn là sủng ái cùng đau lòng.

Ngụy Vô Tiện muốn rời đi, hắn cảm giác mình xem không hiểu bọn họ thân mật, xem không hiểu Lam Hi Thần trong mắt tình ý, xem không hiểu Giang Trừng đối với Lam Hi Thần lộ ra cười, nhìn không ra Lam Hi Thần vì sao lại để cho Giang Trừng phục tại chính mình đầu gối.

Uyển duỗi lang trên gối, nơi nào không thể thương.

Hắn đột nhiên nghe thấy thanh âm gì càng ngày càng vang, lập tức ý thức được, là mình ồ ồ hô hấp, là mình càng lúc càng nhanh tim đập, hắn hốt hoảng lui về phía sau, Giang Trừng rồi lại nằm ở Lam Hi Thần đầu gối nhìn lại.

Hắn cười, lại để cho Lam Hi Thần ngón tay mơn trớn bản thân rủ xuống tóc xanh.

"Hắn không phải là Mạc Huyền Vũ, hắn là bị Mạc Huyền Vũ hiến xá ác quỷ, Mạc Huyền Vũ nguyện vọng là muốn mạng của ta, Hi Thần, ngươi nói nên làm cái gì bây giờ tốt?"

Nhìn xem Giang Trừng nói cười yến yến, Ngụy Vô Tiện trong nháy mắt cảm thấy băng hàn thấu xương, hắn nhìn lấy Giang Trừng khuôn mặt tươi cười, hắn cười đến đẹp như vậy, vừa cười đến tàn nhẫn như vậy, Ngụy Vô Tiện trông thấy trong mắt của hắn để lộ ra ác ý, cái kia so với Lam Hi Thần trên người sát ý càng làm cho Ngụy Vô Tiện cảm thấy đáng sợ.

Giang Trừng nhìn xem hắn, thủy chung nhìn xem hắn, nhìn xem hắn lui bước, nhìn xem trên mặt hắn hiện ra khó có thể tin thần sắc, nhìn xem hắn tựa hồ thương tâm, lại tựa hồ phẫn nộ rồi.

Chống đỡ khởi thân thể, Giang Trừng đẩy ra Lam Hi Thần đỡ tay của hắn, mở miệng lần nữa:

"Ngươi đầu muốn nói một câu lời nói, ta sẽ không để cho bọn họ giết ngươi, được không?"

"Ngươi thừa nhận ngươi là Ngụy Vô Tiện, là Ngụy Anh."

"Ngươi nói a, ngươi nói ngươi là Ngụy Anh, ta liền bảo vệ mạng của ngươi, không tốt sao?"

Giang Trừng vẫn còn cười, rõ ràng cười, rồi lại như là khóc, Lam Hi Thần đem hắn ấn trong ngực, ôm sát hắn ấn lấy sau ót của hắn không cho hắn đi nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện.

"Lớn lao công tử, mời ngươi đi ra ngoài."

Lam Hi Thần thanh âm căng thẳng, hầu như dấu không lấn át được mãnh liệt sát ý.

Ngụy Vô Tiện lui về sau, hắn nhìn thấy Giang Trừng bị Lam Hi Thần ôm thật chặc vào trong ngực, trông thấy Giang Trừng nghiêng mặt, sáng cực kỳ trong ánh mắt trượt rơi một giọt nước mắt, hắn nhìn thấy Giang Trừng ôm lấy khóe miệng, trông thấy Giang Trừng tách ra đôi môi, im ắng mà gọi hắn:

"Ngụy Vô Tiện."

【 bốn

Ngụy Vô Tiện thối lui ra khỏi Hàn Thất cửa, có người rồi lại cùng hắn sát bên người mà qua, muốn đi vào trong, Ngụy Vô Tiện vô thức nâng lên tay, bị một đạo phách liệt linh khí trực tiếp đẩy ra.

Nhiếp Minh Quyết chẳng qua là mắt lé liếc hắn một cái, trong mắt chán ghét cùng Lam Vong Cơ nhìn về phía hắn lúc độc nhất vô nhị.

Hàn Thất cửa lại một lần tại Ngụy Vô Tiện trước mắt đóng lại, sau giờ ngọ ánh mặt trời vừa vặn, hắn lại hồn nhiên thân băng hàn.

Hắn trở về phòng trọ, co rúc ở trên giường, hắn lạnh cực kỳ, che kín đệm chăn cũng như trước lạnh đến run lên.

Hắn trong mắt đều là Giang Trừng bộ dạng, là Giang Trừng chảy nước mắt hô bộ dáng của hắn, Ngụy Vô Tiện đần độn mà đã ngủ, hắn làm một giấc mộng, về kiếp trước mộng.

Đó là bọn họ về sau khó được một lần buông lỏng, tại phục ma trong động, hắn lôi kéo Giang Trừng uống rượu, bọn hắn uống rất nhiều, Giang Trừng say, cùng hắn nằm cùng một chỗ, hắn nhịn không được đi náo Giang Trừng, đè nặng Giang Trừng cong hắn ngứa thịt.

Giang Trừng sợ ngứa, bị hắn huyên náo cầu xin tha thứ, có lẽ là say, liền bình thường không chịu gọi là sư huynh đều hô lên, cười cười rồi lại sửng sốt, nghi ngờ nhìn xem áp tại trên người mình Ngụy Vô Tiện, bởi vì lấy cảm giác say mà có chút trì độn ý thức không đến là cái gì chống đỡ tại bắp đùi mình bên cạnh.

Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn xem Giang Trừng say rượu khuôn mặt, nhìn qua hắn bởi vì cảm giác say mà phiếm hồng khóe mắt, cúi người tới gần mặt của hắn, dụ dỗ,

"A Trừng lại hô một tiếng được không? Lại hô sư huynh một tiếng..."

Thanh âm của hắn khàn khàn, nhiệt khí phun tại Giang Trừng trên mặt, Giang Trừng nhịn không được nhắm mắt lại, bị Ngụy Vô Tiện miệng đầy mùi rượu tựa hồ hun đến càng choáng luôn, hắn tách ra đỏ tươi môi, gọi hắn:

"Ngụy Vô Tiện."

Cái kia say rượu Giang Trừng không thấy, đã thành một cái vừa khóc vừa cười Giang Trừng.

Hắn bị Lam Hi Thần kéo, trong chốc lát lại bị Lam Vong Cơ lôi kéo lấy, Ngụy Vô Tiện nghe thấy hắn kêu gọi, hắn mở rộng bước chân đều muốn tới gần, thế nhưng là vô luận như thế nào cũng không cách nào đụng phải Giang Trừng, hắn chỉ có thể nghe thấy Giang Trừng kêu gọi, nghe thấy hắn một lần lại một lần đích gọi hắn.

"Ngụy Vô Tiện."

"Ngụy Vô Tiện..."

"Ngụy Vô Tiện!"

Ngụy Vô Tiện từ vô tận ác mộng trong bị tiếng đập cửa làm thức tỉnh, hắn giơ tay lên, sờ đến bản thân nước mắt ràn rụa.

Ngoài cửa người là cái kia gọi là Lam Cảnh Nghi thiếu niên, nói có người muốn thấy hắn.

Ngụy Vô Tiện đi theo hắn đi ra ngoài, phóng ra một bước liền suýt nữa mềm nhũn chân, hắn cùng theo Lam Cảnh Nghi đi một cái đình, các loại người của hắn là Kim Quang Dao.

"Tiểu Vũ."

Kim Quang Dao rót một chén trà, đặt ở bàn đá bên kia.

"Không đúng, hẳn là, Ngụy công tử, đã lâu không gặp."

Ngụy Vô Tiện đã chẳng muốn phản bác cái gì, hắn đi qua ngồi xuống, nâng chung trà lên nước uống một hơi cạn sạch, ngoài ý liệu lạnh buốt, như là hướng trong dạ dày nuốt khối băng, lạnh đến hắn lại sợ run cả người.

"Người đi trà lạnh, Ngụy công tử coi như thay Tiểu Vũ uống một chén này trà đi."

Kim Quang Dao lại xách ấm trà, cái này một bình là nóng đấy, Ngụy Vô Tiện lại không nghĩ đụng phải.

"Ngươi tìm ta có việc?"

"Ngụy công tử, không ngại nhìn về phía trước nhìn?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện đập vào run rẩy cắn chặt hàm răng nhìn về phía trước, cái này đình, đối với một chỗ sân nhỏ cửa sau, cái kia trong phòng đốt đèn, dưới đèn, là hắn vừa mới mộng thấy người.

Giang Trừng đang ở đó trong phòng, đang ở đó chụp đèn xuống, hắn từ phía sau nắm Kim Lăng tay, theo đạo cháu ngoại trai tập viết.

Ngụy Vô Tiện vừa mới chưa từng chú ý tới, Lam Cảnh Nghi dẫn theo hắn tới đây đã đi, cũng tiến vào cái nhà kia trong, cái này xuất từ Lam gia rồi lại tính tình khiêu thoát : nhanh nhẹn thiếu niên chạy đến Giang Trừng trước mặt, không biết nói gì đó, chọc cho Giang Trừng tươi sáng cười cười, giơ tay lên gõ một cái Lam Cảnh Nghi cái ót, thiếu niên sờ sờ cái trán, như trước cười đến đắc ý, Kim Lăng giật nhẹ Giang Trừng tay, muốn cậu tiếp tục nắm tay giáo.

Cái kia trong cửa sổ, chiếu ra hoà thuận vui vẻ ấm áp.

"Ngụy công tử, xem được không?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện trong cổ họng dường như bị cái gì gắt gao kẹt, nói ra khỏi miệng lời nói áp lực mà khó nghe:

"Kia là, địa phương nào?"

"Là A Trừng sân nhỏ, tuy rằng hắn cũng có thể ở Hàn Thất cùng Tĩnh Thất, nhưng ta cùng đại ca đến thời điểm, tóm lại không quá thuận tiện."

Ngụy Vô Tiện lại nói không ra lời, ngón tay vô ý thức nắm bắt bàn đá biên giới, đầu ngón tay dùng sức đến trắng bệch.

Kim Quang Dao đầu nhìn thoáng qua, cứ tiếp tục quay đầu nhìn Giang Trừng phương hướng.

"Di Lăng Lão Tổ sau khi chết năm thứ hai, A Trừng Kim Đan xảy ra vấn đề, hắn nói, kim đan này là ngươi mổ cho hắn đấy."

Lại một bí mật bị vạch trần, Ngụy Vô Tiện không thể nói tâm tình gì, hắn chỉ là đang nghĩ, xảy ra vấn đề? Xảy ra vấn đề gì? Hắn Kim Đan có thể xảy ra vấn đề gì? Không nên hảo hảo đứng ở Giang Trừng trên người, giúp đỡ hắn làm hắn Giang tông chủ sao?

"Cái kia viên kim đan ngẫu nhiên gặp không bị Giang Trừng khống chế, tứ tán linh khí sẽ công kích hắn, tổn thương phế phủ của hắn, công kích hắn Linh Mạch."

"Làm sao sẽ... ? !"

Ngụy Vô Tiện không dám tin mà mở miệng, nếu chỉ có vậy, đây chẳng phải là hắn Kim Đan đem Giang Trừng bị thương thành như vậy hay sao? Là hắn Kim Đan lại để cho Giang Trừng đã thành bộ dạng này bộ dáng, nhưng làm sao sẽ đây? Hắn Kim Đan nên hảo hảo che chở Giang Trừng đấy, tựa như một dạng với hắn che chở Giang Trừng đấy!

"Làm sao lại như vậy? Ta chính cũng muốn hỏi hỏi Ngụy công tử, Y sư nói khí đi theo linh đi, Kim Đan là khí, ngươi là Bản Nguyên, Kim Đan như vậy công kích A Trừng, có phải hay không có nghĩa là, Ngụy công tử, ngươi muốn tổn thương hắn?"

"Ta không có!"

Ngụy Vô Tiện gấp vội mở miệng phản bác, thế nhưng là đáy lòng lại vang lên một thanh âm, nói hắn có, nói hắn từng có oán hận, nói hắn nhìn lấy Giang Trừng mang người xông lên bãi tha ma thời điểm hận không thể Giang Trừng đi tìm chết!

"Ta không có, ta không có... Ta không có!"

Hắn lắc đầu phản bác, thống khổ không chịu nổi ôm lấy đầu, hắn làm sao lại nghĩ tổn thương hắn đâu rồi, đó là Giang Trừng, đó là sư đệ của hắn, phải... A Trừng.

Kim Quang Dao mắt lạnh nhìn nổi thống khổ của hắn, hờ hững nhẹ nhàng quơ chén trà trong tay, nhìn xem lá trà tại trong chén trà đảo quanh.

"Có không có đều không trọng yếu, vốn chẳng qua là muốn diệt trừ một cái Mạc Huyền Vũ, không nghĩ tới làm cho ngươi chiêu đã trở về, nên nói Mạc Huyền Vũ tính mạng tốt, vẫn là của ngươi tính mạng tốt đây?"

Diệt trừ.

Không phải là đuổi đi.

Ngụy Vô Tiện khó khăn bắt lấy Kim Quang Dao trong lời nói từ ngữ, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Kim Quang Dao, mà Kim Quang Dao trong ánh mắt, đồng dạng là chán ghét.

Ngụy Vô Tiện vốn cho là phần này chán ghét cùng Nhiếp Minh Quyết còn có Lam Vong Cơ giống nhau, là hướng về Mạc Huyền Vũ, có thể hiện tại xem ra, rõ ràng cũng là hướng về hắn.

"A Trừng nói Mạc Huyền Vũ đều muốn mạng của hắn, lòng tự tin của ngươi rồi hả?"

Mạc Huyền Vũ không phải là muốn giết Giang Trừng, cái kia là vì cái gì?

Là cái gì lại để cho hắn hồn phi phách tán cũng muốn đổi một cái nguyện vọng, là cái gì lại để cho hắn đã tiêu hao hết máu tươi cũng muốn tại trên tường thoa khắp một cái tên?

Ngụy Vô Tiện dường như nhìn thấy Mạc Huyền Vũ, nhìn thấy Mạc Huyền Vũ cười đến điên điên khùng khùng mà tại trên tường viết Giang Trừng tên, từng lần một hô hào Giang Trừng, nhớ kỹ Giang Trừng, trong mắt chấp niệm, trong mắt —— khát vọng.

Ngụy Vô Tiện đầu đau muốn nứt, Kim Quang Dao có chút hăng hái mà nhìn, nhìn xem hắn như là giống như dã thú bất lực mà gầm nhẹ, thống khổ kêu rên.

"Chúng ta đã tìm được có thể mổ đan Y sư, đã tìm được có thể thay thế kim đan Linh Thú Nội Đan, thế nhưng là A Trừng không muốn, Ngụy công tử, ngươi nói đã nhiều năm như vậy, A Trừng tình nguyện bị giày vò đến toàn thân ốm đau cũng không muốn mổ đan, ngươi nói, hắn vì cái gì đây?"

Kim Quang Dao rời đi, hắn đi cái nhà kia trong, Ngụy Vô Tiện ý đồ đứng người lên lại té ngã trên đất, hắn vẫn có thể trông thấy cái kia cánh cửa sổ, trông thấy Kim Quang Dao ngay tại Giang Trừng bên người.

Giang Trừng cầm lấy bút, cười muốn tại Kim Quang Dao trên mặt vẽ, Kim Quang Dao bất đắc dĩ lại dung túng mà nhìn hắn, Kim Lăng nằm ở "Vẽ tranh" Giang Trừng đầu vai, chỉ điểm lấy nói muốn ở nơi nào thêm...nữa trên một khoản.

Bọn hắn, như là người một nhà.

Ngụy Vô Tiện che mặt, hắn đã quên, bọn hắn vốn là người một nhà.

Chỉ bất quá hắn Ngụy Vô Tiện, nguyên bản cũng nên là Giang Trừng cùng Kim Lăng người nhà.

Hắn đổ nước trà, cái này một chén trà nóng cũng lạnh xuyên qua rồi, quay đầu dội xuống, tưới đến hắn xuyên qua tâm đắc lạnh.

【 năm

Ngụy Vô Tiện bị tuần tra ban đêm đệ tử tiễn đưa trở về nhà, hắn kề đến ngày hôm sau, Thiên Mông sáng liền ra cửa, hắn sờ đến cái nhà kia bên ngoài, trông coi cái kia cánh cửa sổ, hắn muốn nhìn lại một chút Giang Trừng, hắn muốn gặp Giang Trừng.

Hắn nhìn qua cửa sổ, tâm thần bất định đấy, do dự đấy, thế nhưng là ý nghĩ kia như thế nào cũng không bỏ được, hắn muốn nhìn một chút hắn, nhìn lại một chút hắn.

Giang Trừng đẩy ra cửa sổ.

Giang Trừng là ở chỗ đó.

Ngụy Vô Tiện mềm nhũn chân, liền đứng lên gần chút nữa chút ít đều làm không được.

Giang Trừng nhìn thấy hắn, hắn dùng một tay chống đỡ cái cằm, tại trong hơi hai con mắt híp lại, cười nhìn xem hắn, gọi hắn:

"Ngụy Vô Tiện."

Ngụy Vô Tiện há to miệng, trong cổ họng vô lực lại suy yếu trở về một tiếng.

"Ai..."

Hắn muốn nói thêm gì nữa, hắn muốn nói gì nhiều, thế nhưng là lại không có từ nói lên.

Giang Trừng tại bên cửa sổ nằm xuống, hai tay đệm lên đầy cái cằm, xem ra giống như là người thiếu niên, hắn nhìn qua Ngụy Vô Tiện, càng phát ra giống như Ngụy Vô Tiện trong trí nhớ bộ dạng.

"Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi lúc nhìn thấy ta, vì cái gì muốn chạy đây?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện đại não chỗ trống chỉ chốc lát, nhớ tới cái kia khắp tường tên, muốn nói ta không muốn hại ngươi, có thể...

"Là vì không muốn giết ta sao?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện còn là đứng không dậy nổi, hắn đi phía trước quỳ gối hai bước, nhích tới gần cửa sổ, hắn vươn tay, đầu ngón tay đang run rẩy, tựa như trong mộng giống nhau như thế nào đều không gặp được Giang Trừng.

Giang Trừng nhìn xem Ngụy Vô Tiện triều bản thân duỗi ra tay, nhẹ nhàng mà cười:

"Lừa đảo."

"Ngươi cột vốn không muốn cùng ta quay về Liên Hoa Ổ, vì vậy nghe thấy ta đến tin tức liền chạy, có phải hay không?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện như bị sét đánh.

Đúng vậy a, hắn cột vốn không muốn quay về Liên Hoa Ổ.

Hắn không dám trở về, không muốn trở về, hắn kỳ thật, không dám thấy Giang Trừng.

hắn nhìn thấy Giang Trừng liền nhớ lại trên mình cuộc đời làm cái gì, trông thấy hắn liền nhớ lại Giang thúc thúc cùng Ngu phu nhân, nhớ tới a tỷ cùng Kim Tử Hiên, hắn nhớ tới những người kia, chết ở Cùng Kỳ đạo đấy, chết ở Bất Dạ Thiên đấy, hắn nhìn thấy Giang Trừng, đã nhìn thấy hắn phạm phải tội nghiệt.

Hắn không muốn nhớ kỹ rồi, hắn muốn quên, hắn hận không thể toàn bộ quên, thậm chí ngay cả Giang Trừng cùng một chỗ quên.

Hắn chết thật tốt đau, hắn muốn sống, hắn liền anh hùng đều không muốn làm, đã nghĩ sống thêm cả đời, dù là đời này không có Giang Trừng đây?

Hoặc là, dứt khoát, rời xa Giang Trừng đây?

Hắn muốn thu hồi cái kia tay run rẩy, có thể Giang Trừng lại đột nhiên vươn tay cầm hắn.

Thật lạnh, Giang Trừng tay thật lạnh thật lạnh.

"Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi cứ như vậy không muốn gặp ta, ngươi rõ ràng còn nói qua, muốn vĩnh viễn làm thuộc hạ của ta, vĩnh viễn ở lại Liên Hoa Ổ."

Ngụy Vô Tiện ngập ngừng một cái, không dám nói bản thân nuốt lời rồi, hắn muốn nói hối hận của mình rồi, có thể lại phần không rõ mình rốt cuộc đang hối hận cái gì.

"Sư huynh, ngươi lúc trước tại sao phải mổ đan cho ta a, muốn ta trả lại cho ngươi sao?"

Vội vàng lắc đầu, Ngụy Vô Tiện ngửa mặt lên lại không dám nhìn Giang Trừng nhìn qua ánh mắt của mình, cúi đầu.

"Không, không nên ngươi vẫn..."

Hắn ngoan nhẫn tâm, nói:

"Coi như, coi như ta còn Giang gia đấy."

Giang Trừng vẫn nắm tay của hắn, thật lâu, thật lâu đều không nói gì.

Đầu ngón tay của hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve Ngụy Vô Tiện trong lòng bàn tay, chỗ đó có bị Nhiếp Minh Quyết hôm qua dùng linh khí kích thương dấu vết.

"Tốt không công bằng."

Giang Trừng phàn nàn giống như mà nói.

"Ta chủ động chạy ra đi dẫn đi Ôn gia người thời điểm, muốn thế nhưng là chỉ cần ngươi sống sót thì tốt rồi. Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi dùng một viên kim đan trả lại cho Giang gia, ngươi dùng cái gì trả lại cho ta?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện bị một câu nói kia chấn động choáng váng, trước mắt hắn một hồi màu đen một hồi trắng, ngửa mặt lên cũng thấy không rõ Giang Trừng rồi, mắt của hắn nắm chắc vọt lên nóng ý, đáy lòng của hắn đầy vào vô biên đau.

Giang Trừng là vì hắn mất đích đan, là vì hắn, toàn bộ là vì hắn...

"Giang Trừng, ta..."

Có cái gì bị Giang Trừng đặt ở Ngụy Vô Tiện lòng bàn tay, Ngụy Vô Tiện vô thức mà cầm chặt, lại nắm không đến Giang Trừng tay.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú nhìn, hắn cầm chặt chính là Trần Tình.

"Ta ẩn giấu căn này cây sáo mười ba năm, còn cho ngươi."

Giang Trừng đứng thẳng người, dưới cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện, thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện rốt cuộc tích lũy đã đủ rồi khí lực đứng người lên muốn bổ nhào vào bệ cửa sổ bên cạnh tới bắt tay của hắn, Giang Trừng trên mặt tái nhợt hiện ra Ngụy Vô Tiện đã từng quen thuộc nhất đấy, thiếu niên Giang Trừng vô ưu vô lự nét mặt tươi cười, Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn ra được thần, thấy được giật mình, hắn có như vậy một khắc hoảng hốt cảm thấy, dường như giữa bọn họ không có gì Ôn gia, không có gì chinh phạt Ôn, không có mất đan cùng mổ đan, không có mười ba năm, dường như Giang Trừng còn là cái kia sẽ bị hắn kêu một tiếng sư muội liền tức giận đến gương mặt đều đỏ thiếu niên, dường như hắn còn là Giang Trừng sư huynh, là cái kia gặp vĩnh viễn phụng bồi hắn, khi hắn sau cùng chân thành cấp dưới sư huynh.

"Sư huynh, hoan nghênh đem về."

Giang Trừng gọi hắn sư huynh một khắc này, dường như tất cả phán đoán đã thành thực, hắn hướng phía bệ cửa sổ nhào tới, có thể chưa kịp.

Một đôi tay từ Giang Trừng sau lưng nắm ở eo của hắn, đem hắn ôm khoảng cách bên cửa sổ.

Cửa sổ đông đến một tiếng đóng lại, Ngụy Vô Tiện chỉ có thể từ cái kia một cái lưu lại trong khe hở, trông thấy Giang Trừng bị một người nam nhân ôm vào trong ngực, nhìn thấy bọn họ chăm chú ôm, nhìn thấy thân ảnh của bọn hắn giao thoa, trông thấy vật liệu may mặc bị xé rách ném đi, trông thấy Giang Trừng lạnh buốt tay ôm tại nam nhân đầu vai, đánh hai cái lại ngừng lại, chẳng qua là khó nhịn mà khuất lên đốt ngón tay, tại nam nhân phía sau lưng lưu lại màu đỏ vết trảo.

Ngụy Vô Tiện lui về phía sau lấy, vô lực mà quỳ rạp xuống đất.

Cái kia cột bị Giang Trừng tỉ mỉ ẩn giấu mười ba năm cây sáo cũng bị quăng xuống đất, nhiễm lên bụi bặm.

Nguyên lai tưởng rằng Đại Mộng mới tỉnh, lại một thế hệ vô tận phương hoa.

Nguyên lai là mộng tỉnh, xuân đã trễ.

END

... Thực xin lỗi ta giống như có chút tang bệnh, hy vọng sẽ không lôi đến ngươi


End file.
